Aromat pieprzu
by Pearlady
Summary: Miniatura wojenna. Hermiona ciężko pracuje nad zakończeniem wojny. Podtrzymuje ją wyłącznie zapach przenikający z kociołka zarówno do krwiobiegu, jak i do serca.


Ich splecione razem dłonie i ciemne wino w lampkach, na biurku. Chcieli jakoś uczynić ten dzień szczególnym, zaznaczyć tę pierwszą i ostatnią rocznicę. Wojna stawała się coraz bardziej szalona, jak wir zabierała jej wszystko sprzed oczu i z zasięgu stóp. Ogromny wir wydzielający zapach stęchlizny, gnicia i eliksiru pieprzowego. Od tego ostatniego oboje się uzależnili i żyli już tylko z rozpędu, sycąc się obecnością drugiego i zapasem sztucznej, uwarzonej energii. Nie wystarczała na długo, więc z czasem eliksir zaczął im zastępować wszystkie normalne napoje, poranną kawę i wspólną herbatę. Hermionie ten ostry zapach przywodził na myśl jego twarz, zapach pieprzu splatał się z wyrazem czarnych oczu, a aromat chili wywoływał z pamięci obraz blizn zdobiących jego klatkę piersiową i plecy.

Jej wysiłki, by nie doprowadzić do znaczących spadków ani wzrostu poziomu energii, zostały nagrodzone: Harry i Ron nie zauważali niczego. Wierzyli w to, w co kazała im wierzyć: prefekt naczelna uczyła się pilnie do OWTMów i pomagała profesorowi Snape'owi w przygotowywaniu eliksirów dla Zakonu. Wiedziała, że nie zgodziliby się zaakceptować prawdy o ich rzeczywistej współpracy i jej konsekwencjach.

Tak, pomagała przy warzeniu. Ale też opatrywała Severusowi rany, kiedy wracał z ataków lub ukarany przez Czarnego Pana; wraz z nim trenowała tajną część Zakonu – Ślizgonów, dzieci Śmierciożerców, które nie zamierzały płaszczyć się przed półkrwi tyranem; i to, co byłoby najbardziej nie do przyjęcia dla wszystkich, z chlubnym wyjątkiem Albusa Dumbledore'a: kochała Snape'a. Była panią Snape.

Na początku tamtych treningów traktował ją jak piąte koło u wozu, uważając dziewczynę za niekompetentną. Wtedy zaparła się i zaczęła szaleńczo pracować, namówiła go nawet na pomoc. Po wyczerpującym miesiącu została uznana za partnerkę. Była tak szaleńczo szczęśliwa, że pozwoliła sobie na rozluźnienie i żartobliwie stuknęła swoją fiolką eliksiru pieprzowego o jego i wypiła zawartość jednym łykiem. Pierwszy raz się przy niej zaśmiał, widząc jej minę i kłęby dymu, które nie nadążając z wydobywaniem się przez uszy, znalazły inne wyjście – przez nos. Zgięty wpół, wydusił z siebie:

- Granger, subtelna jak pijany bachor nosorożca i smoka… Nie buchaj na mnie!

A ona, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach i swetrze, dziko kichając, zrobiła szybki krok naprzód i go pocałowała. Nie trwało to długo, z pierwszego razu pamiętała tylko miękki dotyk na wargach i ostry zapach pieprzu ponownie uderzający w jej nozdrza, odsunęła się gwałtownie, wpadając na biurko i potężnie kichnęła raz jeszcze. A on stał, już się nie śmiejąc, wpatrzony w nią i zamyślony, z grymasem złości na twarzy. Zastanawiała się, czy nie uciec, ale właśnie spadło na nią olśnienie, spadło z ciężarem trzytonowego nosorożca i przygwoździło jej stopy do kamiennej podłogi, a plecy do kantu jego biurka. _Zrobiła to, co zrobiła, bo chciała to zrobić. Chciała zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie mogła nic zrobić, nie przyznając się przed samą sobą, że zrobić coś chciała. A do chęci nie przyznałaby się za nic. Najchętniej nie przyznałaby się i do zrobienia, ale zrobiła to, co zrobić najwyraźniej, najpewniej chciała i zrobienia się cofnąć nie dało, więc trzeba się było przyznać i do chcenia. Umieram, zakochałam się. Tfu. _

Podniosła głowę. Severus ciągle na nią patrzył. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, on wziął głęboki wdech i powiedział cichym głosem:

- Jeśli można być szczęśliwym, gdy na świecie szaleją Voldemortowie, to nic, nawet sami Voldemortowie nie mogą być wystarczającym powodem, żeby z tego rezygnować.

Wyglądało to, jakby powiedzenie wszystkiego na głos miało pomóc uwierzyć. I najwyraźniej pomogło, bo chwilę potem Severus uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pochylając się, by ją pocałować, szepnął:

- Ale jeśli teraz powiesz, że żałujesz tego, co zrobiłaś, Granger, to przekonam Albusa, że nachorowałaś na wyjątkowo niebezpieczną chorobę, na którą jedynym lekarstwem jest zmiana diety. Cytrynowe dropsy zamiast wszystkich posiłków. Może z zepsutymi zębami przestaniesz mi się podobać.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Jeśli kiedyś przestanę ci się podobać, to naślę na ciebie Lokharta, Neville'a i Harry'ego. Naraz. I może dorzucę Dolores Umbridge i Łapę. Ze Ślizgonami trzeba stanowczo.

Wino już dopite, trzeba iść. Hermiona transmutuje swoją długą szatę, zmienia fiolet na czerń – na polu bitwy lepiej nie rzucać się w oczy. Severus kiwa aprobująco głową. Jest już gotowy, w ręku lśni srebrna maska śmierciożercy, która tym razem nie przyda się na długo. Może w trakcie walki, kiedy już stanie się jasne, w co on wierzy, będą mogli stanąć u swojego boku. Spojrzeć w oczy przeciwników z podwójnym wyzwaniem, podwójnym strachem i podwójną goryczą. Dwa razy rzucać każde zaklęcie, dwa razy robić każdy krok, dwa razy widzieć upadającego członka Zakonu wyrzuconego z życia wraz z podmuchem Avady. O ile odnajdą się wśród walczących i ciał ofiar, o ile wir nie wchłonie ich zbyt szybko w swój szał, śmierdzący stęchlizną i – coraz wyraźniej – gnijącymi tkankami, niosącą zielone gnicie Avadą.

Rzeczywiście. Zieleń i wir, chaos i krzyczący Harry, krzyczący Ron, krzycząca Ginny. Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę się obrócić, gdzie spojrzeć, gdzie machnąć różdżką, a gdzie iść. I gdzie jest Severus? Jego krzyku nie słyszy, to dobrze czy źle? Gdzie jest zapach pieprzu, czuć gnicie, czuć pot, błyski światła, dlaczego już tak ciemno, ile to trwa, czyżby już noc przyszła, czy to tylko wir, czy to otacza ich ich własny strach?

Hermiona patrzy w tył – jest, staje za jej plecami, łapię pod brodę i podaje fiolkę. Hermiona przełyka, otwiera oczy, staje na nogach trochę pewniej – z prawej czerwone światło, _Protego_, z tyłu Severus – kąt oka zarejestrował zielony błysk, co to jest – czyżby wir się podkradł, Hermiona się obraca.

Nie, wir powiał, przewrócił go, Avada jeszcze tym razem ich nie sięgnęła, zamiast zieleni jest czerwień, mnóstwo krwi. Hermiona przysiada na piętach, szepce gorączkowo inkantacje lecznicze. Stopniowo zauważa podchodzących ludzi, krzyczą coś o Harrym, Harry podbiega, łapie ją za ramię, _wygraliśmy_, z drugiej strony Ron.

- Gdzie Pomfrey? Gdzie Pomfrey? – jej głos przedziera się niespodziewanie przez hałas rozmów i nawoływania, Hermiona wciąż gorączkowo zatrzymuje krwotok, różdżkę trzyma w prawej ręce, gdy lewą otwiera mu usta i wlewa eliksiry. – Gdzie jest magomedyk?

Harry patrzy na nią dziwnie, znów łapie za ramię.

- Hermiona, nie możesz wszystkim pomóc – mówi jak do dziecka, cichym głosem, w którym ona z łatwością wychwytuje obojętność, przecież i tak było wiadomo, że on tej wojny nie przeżyje. – Hermiona, Charlie zginął, Kingsley zginął, nie możemy znaleźć Flitwicka…

Ona, trzęsącymi się rękami, łapie Severusa za ramiona.

- Ty stary głupcze! – wokół zapada cisza, są zszokowani, to nieważne. – Masz się obudzić, Severus, Severus! Potrzebuję cię przy mnie, obudź się, nie uciekaj ode mnie jak tchórz, ty stary tchórzu! – głos jej się załamuje, już nie umie krzyczeć. - Dopóki wszystko polega na głupich nosorożcach i eliksirze pieprzowym, to się śmiejesz, ale z małżeństwa uciekasz przy pierwszej lepszej klątwie Lestrange…

Wokół siebie słyszy suchą ciszę. Jest tak chłodno i sucho, że nie może przełknąć śliny, łzy jej się kończą, jego krew już nie płynie, nawet odór zgnilizny, wypełniający płuca, wyparł zapach pieprzu. Ale i on nie przynosi ukojenia.

Zakon Feniksa rozstępuje się na boki, gdy podchodzi do niej wysoki auror.

- Pani Snape? Ministerstwo jest głęboko zaniepokojone kwestią przyszłego bezpieczeństwa świata czarodziejów i licznymi oskarżeniami dotyczącymi przynależności pani męża… - jego wzrok pada na wyraźnie widoczny Mroczny Znak, niedokończone zdanie zawisa w powietrzu. – Pani pozwoli z nami.

Gdy członkowie Zakonu ustępują z drogi, Hermiona nabiera pewności, że w Azkabanie nie znajdzie śladowych nawet ilości ostrego aromatu pieprzu. Ale wie też, że zielony odór zgniłych rąk dementora zwiastuje ulgę.


End file.
